Dancing on Ice
Dancing on Ice is a British television show presented by Phillip Schofield and Christine Bleakley, in which celebrities and their professional partners figure skate in front of a panel of judges. The series started on the 14 January 2006 and ended on 9 March 2014. Originally titled Skating with Celebrities, the show was renamed following the failure of ITV's celebrity oriented 2005 summer schedule. Dancing on Ice is frequently compared to the BBC's Strictly Come Dancing. The BBC aired a Strictly Come Dancing special entitled Strictly Ice Dancing at Christmas in 2004 which was won by England goalkeeper David Seaman (who was a contestant in series 1). ITV's show was given a January premiere amidst network doubts about its viability but became a surprise hit in Britain, where it became the third highest rated television show of 2006. It attained an impressive 13 million viewers for the final in March. Britain's best-known ice-skating duo and former Olympic champions Jayne Torvilland Christopher Dean help to train the aspiring dancers, and also appear throughout the show with comments and advice. Head Coach Karen Barber also trains the skaters for the live show.[1] Since the beginning, Torvill and Dean have opened every episode with a performance, with the exception of the second, third and fourth shows of the fourth series, when Torvill performed alone due to Dean's recovery from a shoulder operation. In 2012 they performed less regularly. Schofield previously presented with Holly Willoughby, with commentary from Tony Gubba and voiceovers done by John Sachs. The members of The Ice Panel were originally Karen Barber, Jason Gardiner, Nicky Slater andRobin Cousins, and the fifth judge varied from series to series: Karen Kresge in the first series, Natalia Bestemianova in the second, Ruthie Henshall in the third and fourth and Emma Bunton in the fifth. In series 6, there were only three judges: Gardiner, Cousins and Bunton. During the shows first two series it ran two supplementary programmes – Dancing on Ice Defrosted presented by Stephen Mulhern, and Dancing on Ice Exclusive (or Dancing on Ice Extra during its first series) presented byAndi Peters alongside Andrea McLean in series one and Ben Shephard in series two. In mid-2007, it was announced that both shows would not return to accompany the third series as the audience attracted is out of ITV2's target range.[2] As part of ITV's new revamped schedule at the start of 2008, from the third series, the show aired on a Sunday night and featured updated music and new titles as well as redesigned graphics. The third series finale was a massive draw for ITV pulling an average 11.7 million viewers (up from 9.6 million the previous year) peaking at 12.6 million viewers over the two-hour slot, up over a million from season two.[3] The seventh series began on 8 January 2012, with Torvill and Dean as coaches for which they will be paid £250,000 each series.[4] Christine Bleakley was announced as the new co-presenter of the show replacing Holly Willoughby,[5] whilst Katarina Witt and Louie Spence replaced Emma Bunton and Jason Gardiner on the judging panel.[6] On 20 November 2012, it was announced that Gardiner was to return to the panel for the 2013 series, replacing Spence.[7][8] The full judging panel for the 2013 series was revealed on 28 December 2012, with former The Pussycat Dolls singer Ashley Roberts joining and Karen Barber returning to the panel after acting as head coach on the show the previous two years; they joined Gardiner and head judge Robin Cousins on the panel.[9] On 21 May 2013, Torvill and Dean announced that they would leave the series after its ninth series in 2014,[10]leading to speculation that the whole show would be axed. On 24 June 2013 it was rumoured that Dancing on Ice may continue after they have left with new coaches,[11] however, on 22 October 2013 it was confirmed that the show would end after its ninth series in 2014.[12] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice# hide *1 Format *2 Series overview *3 Professionals *4 Required elements *5 Main series results **5.1 Series 1 (2006) **5.2 Series 2 (2007) **5.3 Series 3 (2008) **5.4 Series 4 (2009) **5.5 Series 5 (2010) **5.6 Series 6 (2011) **5.7 Series 7 (2012) **5.8 Series 8 (2013) **5.9 Series 9: All-Stars (2014) *6 Series averages *7 Awards *8 Guest singers *9 Spin-offs **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice#Champion_of_Champions_.282007.29 9.1 Champion of Champions (2007)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice#Dancing_on_Ice_at_Christmas_.282008.29 9.2 Dancing on Ice at Christmas (2008)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice#Dancing_on_Ice:_Make_Me_a_Star_.282008.29 9.3 Dancing on Ice: Make Me a Star (2008)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice#Dancing_on_Ice:_Ice_Star_.282009.29 9.4 Dancing on Ice: Ice Star (2009)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice#Dancing_on_Ice_Goes_Gold_.282012.29 9.5 Dancing on Ice Goes Gold (2012)] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice#Dancing_on_Ice_Friday 9.6 Dancing on Ice Friday] *10 Studio set and ice rink *11 Dancing on Ice: The Tour *12 Merchandise *13 References *14 External links Formathttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=1 edit Each week the celebrities and their partners perform a live ice dance routine. The four (as of series 8) judges (commonly known as the Ice Panel) judge each performance and give a mark between 0.0 and 10.0 (0.0 to 6.0 between series 1 and 5), depending on the performance. These total scores then create a leaderboard which combines with the public vote in order to determine the two lowest placed couples. As this is the case, the pair with the lowest score from the judges can avoid being in the bottom two if the public vote for them. Once the scores and votes are combined to form the final leaderboard for that week's show, the two/three couples at the bottom compete in a final showdown known as the "Skate Off", where they perform their routine again. Once the couples have performed their routines for the judging panel, the judges decide on who deserves to stay and cast their votes, based on their second performance. The couple with the most votes from the judges receives a place in the following week's show, while the couple with the fewest votes leaves the competition. One couple leaves each week, but in series 7, two couples left in one week, due to numbering issues. A live reunion special was staged one week after the end of each season, with all celebrities talking about their experiences during the season, and answering questions from a live studio audience. Torvil and Dean themselves then made a special in-studio appearance towards the end, thanking the contestants, hosts and judges, and of course, the home viewers for their votes. Series overviewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=2 edit To date nine series have been broadcast, as summarised below. Professionalshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=3 edit Main article: List of Dancing on Ice professional skaters: Winner : Runner-up : Third place : First Eliminated : Withdrew : Participating Required elementshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=4 edit In some shows, there is an element that the skaters are required to perform as part of their routines. These required elements have included: *Assisted and unassisted jumps *Use of a prop *Forming a spiral position *Flying above the ice, suspended by a harness *A one footed spin *Shadow steps *Classic moves of Torvill and Dean, sometimes with a choice between them *Cross rolls *Toe step sequences *Pair spin *One unique move *Solo skate *Change of edge Main series resultshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=5 edit Series 1 (2006)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 1) The first series began on Saturday 14 January 2006 and ended on Saturday 4 March 2006, including ten celebrity skaters. The contestants for the first series were: Series 2 (2007)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=7 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 2) The second series began on Saturday 20 January 2007. In it, 11 celebrities competed, compared to ten in the first series. The final was held on Saturday 17 March 2007. The contestants for the second series were: Series 3 (2008)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=8 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 3) The commissioning of the third series of Dancing on Ice was first confirmed by Phillip Schofield at the BAFTA awards.[13] The third series began on 13 January 2008, moving to Sunday nights in the process and ended on 16 March 2008, when Suzanne Shaw was crowned as the winner. Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby returned to present. And for the first time in the history of the series, a contestant withdrew due to injury, and it was TV presenter Michael Underwood who did so.[14] The contestants for the third series were: Series 4 (2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=9 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 4) The fourth series started on 11 January 2009 and ended on 22 March 2009. Phillip Schofield and Holly Willoughby returned to present as well as Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean to mentor the celebs. The contestants for the fourth series were: Series 5 (2010)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=10 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 5) The fifth series began on 10 January 2010 and ended on 28 March 2010. Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean returned to train the celebrities, with Phillip Schofield andHolly Willoughby returning as presenters. Karen Barber, Robin Cousins, Nicky Slater and Jason Gardiner returned to the judging panel, with singer Emma Buntonreplacing West End star Ruthie Henshall. In addition to the main show, there was also a new spin-off show called Dancing on Ice Friday which gives viewers the insight to the training of the celebrities. It was presented by Ben Shephard and former contestant Coleen Nolan and broadcast from 8 pm to 8.30 pm on Friday evenings on ITV. Robin Cousins did not appear as a judge for 2 weeks from 14 February due to commentary commitments for the Winter Olympics, so Karen Barber was in charge of the panel during Robin's absence. Michael Ball covered for him for 14 February and Angela Rippon covered him on 21 February 2010. The contestants for the fifth series were: Series 6 (2011)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=11 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 6) The sixth series started on 9 January 2011 and ended on 27 March 2011 with the following 16 celebrities taking part. Although 16 celebrities are confirmed to take part, in a shocking twist, the first two episodes were qualifying rounds, in each of which eight couples skated and two were eliminated, so that only 12 couples reached the competition proper. For the first time, viewers in the Republic of Ireland were able to vote via the TV3 Ireland website.[15] The contestants for the sixth series are: Series 7 (2012)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=12 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 7) The seventh series started on 8 January 2012.[16] The celebrities were revealed on 3 January 2012.[17] The contestants for the seventh series are as follows. Singer Chesney Hawkes was originally part of the line-up, but withdrew after sustaining an injury. His replacement was The X Factor contestant Chico Slimani.[18] Series 8 (2013)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=13 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 8) The eighth series started on 6 January 2013.[19] The line-up was officially announced on 18 December 2012.[20][21] Consisting of twelve couples, series 8 was the shortest series to air, and had the lowest number of couples since series 3 in 2008. Series 9: All-Stars (2014)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=14 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice (series 9) The final series of Dancing on Ice began airing on 5 January 2014. It was announced on 21 May 2013 by Torvill and Dean that it would be their last as coaches, and ITV's Director of Television, Peter Fincham, confirmed that the programme would be cancelled after this.[10] On 24 June 2013, it was reported that Dancing on Ice could continue with new coaches,[11] however, on 22 October 2013 it was confirmed that this series will be the show's last.[12] It was later announced that the ninth series would be an "all-star" series, featuring former winners and other contestants from the eight previous series.[22] The 14-strong line up was revealed on 11 December 2013, included 6 former champions, 6 other top-four finishers, plus Joe Pasquale and Todd Carty.[23][24] Series averageshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=15 edit All information in this table comes from BARB.[25] including figures from ITV+1 and ITV HD channels Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=16 edit Guest singershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=17 edit *Series 2 – Week 6: Take That with "Shine" & "Patience"[27] *Series 3 – Week 3: Westlife with "World of Our Own" & "Us Against The World"[28] *Series 3 – Week 9: Leona Lewis with "Footprints in the Sand" & "Better in Time"[29] *Series 4 – Week 5: Bette Midler with "From a Distance" *Series 4 – Week 7: Will Young with "Let It Go" *Series 4 – Week 10: Girls Aloud with "Untouchable" *Series 5 – Week 2: The Saturdays with "Ego" *Series 5 – Week 5: Mumford & Sons with "The Cave" *Series 5 – Week 5: Pixie Lott with "Use Somebody" & "Cry Me Out"[30][31] *Series 5 – Week 8: Katherine Jenkins and Andrew Lloyd Webber with "Love Never Dies" *Series 5 – Week 11: Alexandra Burke with "All Night Long" *Series 6 – Qualifying Week 2: Ellie Goulding with "Your Song" *Series 6 – Week 5: Rumer with "What the World Needs Now Is Love" *Series 6 – Week 7: Nicole Scherzinger with "Don't Hold Your Breath" *Series 6 – Week 8 & 10: The Overtones (house band for week 10) *Series 7 – Week 2: Pixie Lott with "Kiss the Stars" *Series 7 – Week 4: Christina Perri with "Jar of Hearts" *Series 7 – Week 5: One Direction with "What Makes You Beautiful" and "One Thing" *Series 7 – Week 10: Marcus Collins with "Seven Nation Army" *Series 8 – Week 3: Little Mix with "Change Your Life" *Series 8 – Week 7: Olly Murs with "Army of Two" *Series 8 – Week 8: Jools Holland and Rumer *Series 9 – Week 4: Rebecca Ferguson with "In My Life" (with Torvill and Dean) and "All That I've Got" (with professional skaters) *Series 9 - Semi-final: Kodaline with "High Hopes" Spin-offshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=18 edit Like many other reality TV shows, Dancing on Ice has had a number of supplementary shows. The first was Dancing on Ice Defrosted. It was presented by Stephen Mulhern and aired on ITV2 immediately after the main ITV show and again after the results show. The show featured opinions from celebrity guests and past contestants as well as from Torvill and Dean, the judges, presenters and competitors. Judge Nicky Slater also offered in-depth analysis of various performances using the latest video technology that the judges use to judge performances. The second spin-off show was originally called Dancing on Ice Extra and was presented by Andi Peters and Andrea McLean, both competitors in the first series. Midway through the first series Paul O'Grady left ITV to join Channel 4 meaning that ITV had no show to put on air at 5 pm. The format of Dancing on Ice Defrosted was modified so that it could be broadcast every weekday. Due to Andrea's maternity leave during the second series she did not return to present the show and thereforeBen Shephard joined the show as the anchor presenter, and, unlike during the previous, series Andi Peters was now a roving reporter around the studio. For its second run the show was renamed Dancing on Ice Exclusive. Neither of these first two spin-off shows returned in 2008 nor 2009. In 2010 it was announced that a new spin-off show would accompany Dancing on Ice, named Dancing on Ice Friday, presented by Ben Shephard and Coleen Nolan. ''Champion of Champions'' (2007)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=19 edit This took place on Saturday 24 March 2007 and featured finalists from both Series 1 and Series 2. All six celebrities did one routine each, scored by the judges, and then voted on by the public. The two couples finishing first after the public voted skated again in the skate off to decide the winner. The skaters that did not reach the skate off – 3rd to 6th – were announced "in no particular order", so ranks may not be accurate. ''Dancing on Ice at Christmas'' (2008)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=20 edit For Christmas 2008, Torvill and Dean went head to head with Jayne Torvill having a team of three female celebrities, and Christopher Dean having a team of three male celebrities. The judges were the usual line-up of Robin Cousins, Ruthie Henshall, Jason Gardiner, Karen Barber and Nicky Slater. Holly Willoughby and Phillip Schofieldpresented the 90-minute programme. Team Torvill scored 80 points to Team Dean's 79.5 and won the show by also receiving the majority of the audience votes. Suzanne Shaw received the perfect score of 30 for the third time in a row. In her last two appearances on the show she has picked up the trophy. ''Dancing on Ice: Make Me a Star'' (2008)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=21 edit A 30-minute prime time spin-off to Dancing on Ice premiered on 26 January 2008 and ran for a few episodes, presented solely by Holly Willoughby. This both showed some exclusive footage of the celebrities training for the Sunday night main show and followed Torvill and Dean on the search for a member of the public to perform on the Dancing on Ice final in 2009.[32] Shows: *Kyran Bracken skated with his new partner (they have been on Holiday on Ice) *David Seaman and Melanie Lambert showed what to expect on the Tour *Clare Buckfield and Andrei Lipanov did a new performance of "Reach" ''Dancing on Ice: Ice Star'' (2009)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=22 edit This was shown after the announcement of the bottom two had been made but before the skate off. It showed Torvill and Dean's search for an entertainment act on ice, with auditions from all kinds of ice skaters. The winner skated live on the Dancing on Ice 2009 final and join Torvill and Dean on tour. From a shortlist of 20 acts, Torvill and Dean invited only 4 back to give another performance in the Dancing on Ice studio. The final 4 were: *Hannah and Daniel – Child pairs skaters *Nick Rigby – Figure skater *The Oxford Freestylers – Stunt and trick performers *The Elody – Skating girlband The best skater to slip through the net was Grimsby born Daniel Bennett who initially impressed Christopher Dean on his first audition. Controversially however Jane Torvil denied him entry after his cataclismic fall on the quarter finals just metres away from the legendary skating duo. The Oxford Freestylers won and performed live on the Dancing on Ice 2009 final. ''Dancing on Ice Goes Gold'' (2012)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=23 edit An Olympic special aired on 22 July 2012, before the London 2012 Summer Olympics. It featured medal-winning Olympic athletes. The one-off special featured the judges from series 7, with Phillip Schofield and Christine Bleakley returning as presenters. Torvill & Dean unveiled a new and specially-crafted performance. Head judge, Robin Cousins also performed a solo routine for first time in twelve years. The judges scores were added to the studio audiences votes to decide the winner. No public vote took place, as the programme was recorded earlier in the year. ''Dancing on Ice Friday''http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=24 edit A brand new spin-off show for the 2010 series of Dancing On Ice, appropriately called Dancing on Ice Friday, gave viewers the insight to the training of the celebrities over the last week. It was presented by television presenter Ben Shephard and former contestant and Loose Women star Coleen Nolan. The show was broadcast from 8 pm to 8.30 pm on Friday evenings on ITV throughout the duration of the main shows season. Due to poor ratings, Dancing on Ice Friday was axed prior to the 2011 series. Studio set and ice rinkhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=25 edit The show has been based in the George Lucas Stage at Elstree Studios since it began in 2006, with the exception of 2011, when the show was broadcast fromShepperton Studios. The original set was axed in 2011 following the move to Shepperton Studios, it was replaced by a much more modern design. When the show moved back to Elstree the new set also moved, using the same set in a new layout. The ice rink measures 30 × 15 m. There are several areas of the studio; The Tunnel, this is to the left of the rink and is where the couples enter the rink. The Ice Cave, this is situated at the back of the rink and where Phillip stands to interview the couples and the Judges and Contestants Area, this to the right of the rink and is where the judging panel are based, and where Christine stands to speak to them and the couples. Dancing on Ice: The Tourhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=26 edit Main article: Dancing on Ice: The Tour Merchandisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice&action=edit&section=27 edit *A DVD, featuring highlights from Series 1, and a CD, containing music from Series 1, were released shortly after it ended. A highlights DVD for Series 2 was released on 2 April 2007 and a Series 3 highlights DVD was released on 7 April 2008. There is a Series 4 DVD in The Series 1–5 Boxset; you can`t buy it by itself. The Series 5 Highlights DVD was released on 12 April 2010 and the Live Tour 2010 DVD was released on 29 November 2010. A compilation boxset of highlights of Series 1–5 has also been released. *The Live Tours are also filmed at a different location each year by Live Nation UK Ltd who own the rights to the tours and released on DVD by Universal Media. The Live 25th Bolero Anniversary Tour DVD was released in November 2009. Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2014 television series endings